In the latter half of the twentieth century, there began a phenomenon known as the information revolution. While the information revolution is a historical development broader in scope than any one event or machine, no single device has come to represent the information revolution more than the digital electronic computer. The development of computer systems has surely been a revolution. Each year, computer systems grow faster, store more data, and provide more applications to their users.
A modern computer system typically comprises one or more central processing units (CPU) and supporting hardware necessary to store, retrieve and transfer information, such as communication buses and memory. It also includes hardware necessary to communicate with the outside world, such as input/output controllers or storage controllers, and devices attached thereto such as keyboards, monitors, tape drives, disk drives, communication lines coupled to a network, etc. The CPU or CPUs are the heart of the system. They execute the instructions which comprise a computer program and directs the operation of the other system components.
From the standpoint of the computer's hardware, most systems operate in fundamentally the same manner. Processors are capable of performing a limited set of very simple operations, such as arithmetic, logical comparisons, and movement of data from one location to another. But each operation is performed very quickly. Sophisticated software at multiple levels directs a computer to perform massive numbers of these simple operations, enabling the computer to perform complex tasks. What is perceived by the user as a new or improved capability of a computer system is made possible by performing essentially the same set of very simple operations, but doing it much faster, and thereby enabling the use of software having enhanced function. Therefore continuing improvements to computer systems require that these systems be made ever faster.
The overall speed of a computer system (also called the throughput) may be crudely measured as the number of operations performed per unit of time. Conceptually, the simplest of all possible improvements to system speed is to increase the clock speeds of the various components, and particularly the clock speed of the processor(s). E.g., if everything runs twice as fast but otherwise works in exactly the same manner, the system will perform a given task in half the time. Enormous improvements in clock speed have been made possible by reduction in component size and integrated circuitry, to the point where an entire processor, and in some cases multiple processors along with auxiliary structures such as cache memories, can be implemented on a single integrated circuit chip. Despite these improvements in speed, the demand for ever faster computer systems has continued, a demand which can not be met solely by further reduction in component size and consequent increases in clock speed. Attention has therefore been directed to other approaches for further improvements in throughput of the computer system.
Without changing the clock speed, it is possible to improve system throughput by using multiple processors. The modest cost of individual processors packaged on integrated circuit chips has made this approach practical. Although the use of multiple processors creates additional complexity by introducing numerous architectural issues involving data coherency, conflicts for scarce resources, and so forth, it does provide the extra processing power needed to increase system throughput.
Various types of multi-processor systems exist, but one such type of system is a massively parallel nodal system for computationally intensive applications. Such a system typically contains a large number of processing nodes, each node having its own processor or processors and local (nodal) memory, where the nodes are arranged in a regular matrix or lattice structure. The system contains a mechanism for communicating data among different nodes, a control mechanism for controlling the operation of the nodes, and an I/O mechanism for loading data into the nodes from one or more I/O devices and receiving output from the nodes to the I/O device(s). In general, each node acts as an independent computer system in that the addressable memory used by the processor is contained entirely within the processor's local node, and the processor has no capability to directly reference data addresses in other nodes. However, the control mechanism and I/O mechanism are shared by all the nodes.
A massively parallel nodal system such as described above is a general-purpose computer system in the sense that it is capable of executing general-purpose applications, but it is designed for optimum efficiency when executing computationally intensive applications, i.e., applications in which the proportion of computational processing relative to I/O processing is high. In such an application environment, each processing node can independently perform its own computationally intensive processing with minimal interference from the other nodes. In order to support computationally intensive processing applications which are processed by multiple nodes in cooperation, some form of inter-nodal data communication matrix is provided. This data communication matrix supports selective data communication paths in a manner likely to be useful for processing large processing applications in parallel, without providing a direct connection between any two arbitrary nodes. Optimally, I/O workload is relatively small, because the limited I/O resources would otherwise become a bottleneck to performance.
An exemplary massively parallel nodal system is the IBM Blue Gene™ system. The IBM Blue Gene system contains many processing nodes, each having multiple processors and a common local (nodal) memory. The processing nodes are arranged in a logical three-dimensional torus network having point-to-point data communication links between each node and its immediate neighbors in the network. Additionally, each node can be configured to operate either as a single node or multiple virtual nodes (one for each processor within the node), thus providing a fourth dimension of the logical network. A large processing application typically creates one ore more blocks of nodes, herein referred to as communicator sets, for performing specific sub-tasks during execution. The application may have an arbitrary number of such communicator sets, which may be created or dissolved at multiple points during application execution. The nodes of a communicator set typically comprise a rectangular parallelopiped of the three-dimensional torus network.
Identifying and determining the cause of errors in a massively parallel computer system, either as a result of hardware faults or software bugs, is often challenging. Applications designed for massively parallel systems are often complex, and intended to be executed by many processors working and cooperating in parallel. If any of the nodes causes an error, the results produced may be erroneous. An error originally occurring in one processing node may be propagated to other nodes, subject to further data processing, and it may be some time downstream before the error is detected. The sheer number of nodes in a communicator set assigned to a particular application, which may be in the thousands, can make error identification enormously difficult.
Various tools exist to assist a developer or other user in identifying errors and determining their causes, but a need exists for improved tools providing additional capability, not yet foreseen, for debugging errors in a massively parallel computer system. In particular, a need exists for improved tools or methods for isolating particular nodes or localities of a communicator set as likely sources of error.